Erradas Conclusiones
by EtaAquarida
Summary: Milo y Aioria son los respectivos baterista y bajista de una banda de crust hardcore que está finalizando la gira de presentación de su más reciente disco el cual los llevará a la fama. Una noche terminan los dos solos en un lindo bar alemán donde tendrán que hacerle frente a un problema: Aioria está decidido a hacer hablar a Milo sobre sentimientos que él finge ya haber sepultado.


La ocasión era estupenda. Un tranquilo sábado en la bella ciudad alemana de Leipzig, con sus construcciones antiguas que inspiraban un aire dulce a la noche otoñal. Lejos de los escenarios ya y a punto de finalizar esa misma noche la gira europea de su último disco, tres de los cinco miembros de una de las bandas más respetadas del panorama del crust punk y el hardcore se refugiaban en un tranquilo hotel en la parte más clásica de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, los dos miembros restantes acababan de llegar a un modesto bar con escenario, donde una banda de jovenes chicas preparaban sus instrumentos y probaban sonido para comenzar a tocar.

—Nos quedamos aquí. Si recorremos más lugares nos iremos demasiado lejos para coger el autobús —advirtió Milo a su compañero entrando antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Este lugar se ve demasiado calmado para mi gusto —replicó de mala gana Aioria entrando tras él.

—Llevo dos meses tocando la batería sin parar, tú no haces nada que te canse —dijo Milo encaminándose a una mesa contra la vidriera donde pudiera tener a la vista la calle.

El bar era pequeño y acogedor, con una barra de madera llena de lucesitas que cambiaban de color y mesas cuadradas de buena madera. Tenía una linda vista a una de las calles más céntricas y la gente ya abrigada con ropa invernal paseaba de aquí para allá con lentitud.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a Afro y Death? Les habría encantado este lugar —preguntó Aioria mirando un poco desabrido el panorama mientras se sacaba todas las tonterías que guardaba en los bolsillos del pantalón buscando dinero para ir a pedir algo a la barra.

—¿Y por qué tú no invitaste a Shura? —respondió sonriente Milo mientras le tendía un billete.

—No sé porqué me encargaste esa tarea a mí. Sabes que no lo invito a ninguna parte porque cuando estoy a solas con él suelen haber silencios incómodos —se excusó Aioria encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Además, no me cae bien, ¿has visto la cara de mala leche que tiene?

—Sí, la he visto —afirmó Milo reconociendo que su compañero podía tener un carácter difícil como pocos, pero tampoco Aioria hacía nada para romper el hielo—. Al principio también tenía silencios incómodos con él, pero ahora es diferente, sus silencios son agradables. Te acostumbrarás.

—¡Bah! Hablas como si fuera tu favorito —contestó Aioria con evidente molestia.

—Lo es. Él y tú son mis favoritos.

—Ajá, ¿qué pensarían Afro y Death de esto? —exclamó Aioria fingiendo estar profundamente ofendido.

—No pensarían nada. No estoy diciendo que no los quiera, pero ellos hablan mucho y últimamente no gusto de hablar demasiado —concluyó al fin Milo señalando a Aioria con el dedo y en tono amenazador agregó—; por eso no los invité antes que vuelvas a preguntarme lo mismo. Quería estar tranquilo esta noche.

Aioria sonrió satisfecho al fin y tomó el billete que le tendía entre sus dedos su compañero.

—¿Una cerveza? —preguntó sonriente.

—No, sabes que no me gusta la cerveza. Un vodka.

—¡Estás en Alemania, hombre! ¿Cómo no vas a probar la cerveza? —respondió indignado haciendo que Milo se encogiera de hombros.

—No me gustaba en mi país, no la beberé sólo porque vengo aquí —contestó el otro mordiéndose los labios un momento—. Vodka te dije.

Milo rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir y aún faltaba terminar la lista de canciones para el último concierto, debían darlo todo si querían que su disco se vendiera con éxito como había pasado con los tres anteriores. Casi acababan de finalizar en Alemania la gira europea para promocionar el último disco de su banda, Agent Orange, y todo eso había coincidido con un cambio de guitarrista que a Aioria no le había hecho nada de gracia pues parecía llevarse especialmente mal con Shura, el nuevo miembro. Sin embargo Milo no comprendía el motivo, pues el guitarrista anterior se había ido por propia voluntad para dedicarse a su familia y nadie lo había echado ni nada similar. Claramente debían encontrar un reemplazo. ¿Acaso Aioria esperaba que el puesto quedara vacío?

Shura era el único miembro de la banda con quien Aioria no tenía relación ya que no se trataba de un compañero suyo del instituto de música donde había aprendido a tocar el bajo, sino de un amigo de la infancia de Deathmask, quien cantaba en la banda.

Era cierto que su nuevo compañero era de trato complicado pero Aioria le tenía saña por algún motivo y si podía evitar dirigirle la palabra o hacerle otros desprecios, los hacía con gusto. Eso tenía pensativo a Milo hacía semanas y la verdad no quería volver a la misma situación; ya tenía claro que Aioria estuviera incómodo con la banda no le hacía bien, pues la banda era como el segundo hogar de todos y todos debían sentirse bien y unidos. Ese era el principal motivo para llevarlo a beber algo a un bar. Esperaba poder reunir a todos para discutir el tema y limar asperezas antes de el último show, pero la verdad era que sin saber porqué él no había invitado a Afrodita y Deathmask, a quienes se suponía que debería traer y Aioria como siempre, a Shura no le había dicho ninguna palabra y había llegado solo a la estación de autobús donde se citaron.

"Quizá es un acto inconsciente de ambos por quedarnos a solas. Si somos unos tontos los dos..." pensó frustrado. A veces Milo se preguntaba por qué seguía siendo tan crédulo. Hacía años que un sentimiento que guardaba en su interior daba vueltas y vueltas en su analítica cabeza pero era algo sin sentido, algo imposible, y sin embargo Milo aún no sabía deshacerse de él.

Pronto Aioria volvió con una pinta de cerveza y un vaso de vodka puro.

—Bien, aquí tienes y ahí está el cambio —dijo tendiéndole unas monedas—. Me quedé sin dinero, ¿me compras unos chicles luego? —agregó inocente.

—Dios, no decías tonterías como esas desde que te conocí en el instituto de música —respondió bajando la mirada hacia su vaso, no tenía ganas de beber ahora que tenía el trago frente a él y el sólo olor del alcohol estaba causándole malestar.

Aioria rió por lo bajo y bebió un lento trago de cerveza mirando unos momentos de la banda de hard rock femenino que había comenzado a tocar la primera canción sobre el pequeño escenario.

—Ahora que has nombrado el instituto. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos hicimos amigos? —preguntó Aioria fingiendo despreocupación.

Allí iba de nuevo. Lo estaba esperando. Era lo que siempre sucedía cuando estaban a solas. Aioria siempre insistía y le molestaba con ese tipo de cosas. Milo no comprendía porqué lo hacía, porqué a Aioria le encantaba aclararle los tantos de vez en cuando recordarle que lo veía como un gran, gran amigo, sin ninguna otra intención. Si lo que quería decirle era "Te recuerdo que no te quiero como tú me quieres, así que deja de pensar en mí de otra manera porque me doy cuenta como me ves.", entonces podría decirlo tranquilamente de una vez y dejarse de esos juegos que a Milo le hacían perder la paciencia.

—No mucho. Sabes que no yo no presto atención a esas cosas —mintió Milo, no quería desenterrar sus frustrados recuerdos por milésima vez.

—Fue por una carta que me enviaste —insistió Aioria haciendo memoria.

—¡Oh sí! Aquella dichosa carta —contestó irónico Milo mirándolo fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos celestes, quería que se callara la boca de una puta vez.

—Creo que aún la tengo —continuó Aioria sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso y podría joder la noche en cualquier momento—. Sabes como es mi madre que gusta de guardar las cosas de cuando era un muchacho en perfecto estado. Ella debe haberla guardado en casa.

—Bien por ti. Ahora, silencio. Quiero escuchar tocar a esas chicas y no te pienso prestar atención —le respondió amenazante. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo por culpa de su compañero y para colmo de males sentía que esta vez no estaba logrando ocultar sus sentimientos bajo su máscara de indiferencia.

Bebió todo el vodka de un solo trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¿Y si no me piensas prestar atención para que me invitas a salir solos los dos? —preguntó enfadado—. Odio que me ignores.

—Porque iba a ser una reunión de banda, pero olvidé invitar a los demás y tú no le dijiste nada a Shura, como siempre. Teníamos que acordar la lista de canciones que tocaremos hoy, ¿recuerdas? Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que abrimos con Caught, sigue el cover de Urban discipline y Dogs of war. Una lista de tres canciones, cuando tenemos que tocar veintidós. Tenemos que pensar el orden para que todas se luzcan y estoy concentrado en eso. La gente tiene que comprar el disco nuevo.

—¡Pero qué mentiroso eres! —exclamó indignado Aioria—. Sabes bien de lo que quiero hablar y lo evitas como siempre.

—Ya deja de meter el dedo en la llaga, Aioria. Tenemos un show en tres horas y sales con esta idiotez —contradijo Milo con ferocidad.

—Es algo que tendríamos que haber hablado hace demasiado tiempo, pero siempre lo hemos pasado por alto como si eso no estuviera ahí —dijo Aioria intentando sonar lo más amable posible—. Comprendo que no quieras hablar en los camarines porque siempre están los demás de aquí para allá y los técnicos de sonido molestando a cada rato, pero aquí estamos solos de verdad.

—Que te jodan. Siempre fuiste tú quien evitaba el tema. Te encanta comportarte como un niño caprichoso y terco pero a mí no —contestó Milo con altivez poniéndose en pie de repente y tomando su chaqueta. No podía permitir que le arruinaran el buen humor, luego al tocar la batería en el show lo haría mal por estar nervioso y debía evitar eso a toda costa—. No soy como tú y cuando doy un tema por finalizado no me interesa que alguien venga a sacarlo a la superficie una y otra vez.

—Bien, iré al grano entonces ya que estás por irte. Dime, Milo, ¿sigues enamorado de mí? —preguntó Aioria sin moverse de su lugar ni cambiar la afable expresión que sostenía en casi cualquier momento.

—Hace años que esperaba que lo preguntaras directamente —respondió sarcástico Milo y sonrió burlón—. No. Ahora ya no me importas, Aioria... Es decir, no más de lo que me importa Death, Afro o incluso Shura.

El rostro de Aioria se ruborizó producto del enojo que había despertado en él semejante afirmación. Ya no era importante y estaban diciéndoselo a la cara. Nada podría haberle molestado más que semejante declaración.

Milo aprovechó a marcharse en ese momento y comenzó a caminar por la calle rumbo a la estación para tomar el autobús que lo llevara al hotel donde estaban los demás. Tener que oír a Afro y Death hablando demasiado o ver a Shura con su mala cara le traía sin cuidado, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con Aioria discutiendo sobre sentimientos que ya había intentado dejar de lado mil veces. Lo peor de todo era que esta vez Aioria había ido demasiado lejos. Usualmente era muy sutil para hablar de el tema y nunca decía claramente lo que esperaba saber, sin embargo esta vez le había preguntado sin filtro alguno: "¿Sigues enamorado de mí?". ¿Y Milo qué podría decirle? No podía negarle en la cara que lo amaba más que nunca. Lo había intentado y se había retractado al instante. ¿Cómo decirle al amor de tu vida que ya no es importante? Él no podía hacer semejante cosa.

Miró hacia atrás mientras caminaba esperando ver a Aioria venir tras él, pero Aioria no estaba. Se había quedado en el bar disfrutando de la banda y su cerveza. Era como siempre había sospechado Milo, Aioria sólo quería que él le reafirmara sus sentimientos y nada más, cuando tenía lo que quería se iba de nuevo.

Durmió durante el viaje en el autobús y cuando llegó al viejo y elegante edificio que servía de hotel fue al piso que rentaba junto a sus compañeros y entró con el mayor silencio posible pues no quería alertar a ninguno de su presencia y que salieran a hablar con él. No obstante apenas entró a su habitación oyó claramente una puerta cerca cerrándose y pasos que iban directo hacia él.

"Debe ser Death..." pensó y se levantó con pereza a abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose por encontrarse del otro lado nada menos que con Aioria, quien se veía realmente enojado y en sus ojos verdes, que no sabían mentir, se reflejaba claramente lo ofendido que estaba por la situación del bar y que el baldazo de agua fría le había hecho reaccionar tarde.

—Eso que dijiste es una vil mentira —comenzó empujando a Milo a su habitación haciendo que este abriera los ojos asombrado—. Tú siempre mientes respecto a mí. Haces como si fuera un amigo normal con quien oyes punk rock y ves el fútbol, pero tú sabes que nuestra relación no es así de sencilla.

—¡¿Con qué derecho vienes a mi habitación a empujarme?! Ya di por terminada la conversación y no tiene sentido hablar esto, ya lo sabes —replicó devolviendo el empujón sacando a Aioria del cuarto.

— Es que quiero saber de una vez que sientes por mí porque aunque quiero evitarlo no puedo evitar sentir que me miras de otra manera. Tú no me miras como lo hacen los demás. Me ves y tus ojos brillan —contestó Aioria queriendo entrar de nuevo, pero Milo se paró firme en el marco de la puerta haciéndolo retroceder.

—Aioria, así era en la preparatoria cuando te conocí en las clases de música. Ahora ya no es así, he entendido hace muchos años que tú no sientes lo mismo. ¿Vas decirme que alguna vez te he molestado con mi amor? No seas ridículo y deja de hacerte la víctima, yo siempre respeté tu espacio y sentimientos hacia mí.

—¿Amor? ¿Una vez me dijiste que sólo te atraía y ahora también había amor? —contestó reflejando total perplejidad en su rostro, llevándose dramáticamente una mano a la frente.

—Sólo era algo platónico, una estupidez. ¿Para qué molestarme en confesártelo? —volvió a decir Milo en un suspiro profundo. Estaba cansado de la misma situación y no parecía acabarse nunca. La misma escena se repetía indefinidamente, sólo que Aioria siempre era más discreto en hablar y por eso lo había soportado hasta ahora.

—De todos modos debiste habérmelo dicho —concluyó Aioria increpándolo con mirada grave.

—No te has perdido de nada. No pienso malgastar sentimientos hacia alguien que no siente lo mismo —dijo indiferente.

"Aún con el paso de los años no se ha ido. Pero es sólo una fantasía, ya lo sé. Mi cerebro tiene que sujetar bien a mi corazón y nunca debo sentir más de lo que he sentido hasta ahora. Este amor es algo que jamás pasará." se dijo a sí mismo Milo sintiendo un hondo dolor.

—Que bien que así sea. Al menos hemos formado una fuerte amistad —contestó con frialdad Aioria luego de varios segundos incómodos bajando la mirada al suelo, disimulando que la sobriedad con que su compañero trataba el tema le hería profundamente. Sentía que por más que se acercara a Milo intentando confesarle todo lo que sentía por él todo era en vano, Milo era inaccesible, o eso pensaba, pues realmente no entendía nada de él. Siempre acababa concluyendo que se comportaba como un idiota rogando por un poco de atención cuando sugería hablar claro de sus sentimientos y sentía su gran orgullo magullado, entonces volvía a cerrar el tema, dando por sentado que tampoco él sentía nada.

—Ofrecer amistad a quien pide amor es como dar pan a quien muere de sed —sentenció Milo sonriendo con maldad haciendo que Aioria le mira interrogativo.

De saber Aioria que Milo habría de ser tan tajante con él no lo hubiera provocado para que hablara, no era eso lo que buscaba, sino una reafirmación de aquellos viejos sentimientos que le hacían sentir tan especial para tener al fin el valor de admitir que los correspondía. Sin embargo si Milo negaba cualquier tipo de amor más allá de la amistad y decía haber dejado todo eso enterrado en el pasado no había nada que hacer. Milo no mentía nunca y cuando sus opiniones eran tan rotundas no había lugar a dudas: él ya no era especial, había dejado pasar la oportunidad y muy tarde estuvo dispuesto a aceptar su amor.

—No es una frase mía. Es del poeta Ovidio —agregó Milo retornando a su mirada indiferente, aquella que tenía siempre cuando algo le hacía daño y no quería mostrarlo.

—Ya me parecía. Nunca algo tan sabio habría salido de tu cerebro —bromeó Aioria para distender el ambiente.

—Y del tuyo mucho menos —respondió Milo por lo bajo dejándolo ir al fin.

Había sido una charla demasiado incómoda y tan directa que había tomado por sorpresa a ambos.

Por otro lado Milo no sabía que sentir. Esta vez todo había ido demasiado lejos y en su corazón sintió que Aioria había sido terriblemente cruel. ¡Indagar tanto para nada! Recordarle siempre que sus sentimientos eran no correspondidos no tenía sentido. Ambos tomaron sus instrumentos minutos más tarde y en silencio se fueron a probar sonido. No tenía caso platicar más cuando ya estaba todo dicho.


End file.
